Y de los celos nació una apuesta
by Hayley's Lambs
Summary: Tener un novio guapo no es fácil. Menos ver como él exhibe su anatomía y "entrega" a otras ese placer que es sólo para ti. Pero todo es ficticio. Bella se probará a sí misma y a Edward que la realidad no supera la ficción.Y que ella es mejor que todas/OS


**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de S. Meyer. Esta historia es nuestra y es el _singular_ resultado de lo que ciertas escenas filtradas *ops* nos hacen imaginar, osea, situaciones pervertidas entre... Bueno, se sabe jajá. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es simple coincidencia. Oh wow, yeah :)

.

.

.

Intento que mi rostro permanezca impasible ante lo que estoy presenciando.

Procederé a describir.

En la escena, el personaje masculino -interpretado por aquel actor inglés tan popular hoy- se mueve con intensidad de atrás hacia adelante, sosteniendo entre sus manos las caderas curvas de una pelirroja que -sobre sus manos y rodillas- gime como si su vida dependiera de ello cada vez que su trasero es impactado sin cansancio por la pelvis angosta y definida del mismo hombre.

Sí, el mismo actor inglés que también es mi novio.

Porque lo que la pantalla me está mostrando es una de las escenas de aquella película que filmó hace un tiempo atrás y que yo no había visto hasta hoy. Atribúyanlo a esa serie de privilegios que conlleva mantener una relación sentimental con el protagonista. Tener acceso a este tipo de material es bastante divertido de vez en cuando, ya saben, poder ver de primera mano el trabajo que uno de nosotros ha estado haciendo.  
>Tanto él como yo hemos intentado ser profesionales y serios al elegir diversos proyectos, queriendo de alguna manera desligarnos de la explosiva popularidad que ha generado la serie de películas que, entre otras cosas, nos juntó.<p>

Y ahora estoy sentada en el enorme sofá de la casa que compartimos, con la luz del sol colándose por la ventana, un vaso a medio consumir de Coca Cola enfrente y una gota de sudor resbalando por mi cuello.  
>No se debe precisamente al calor del ambiente. Luego de presenciar esto, tengo un tumulto de sensaciones y pensamientos corriendo por el sistema.<p>

De pronto estoy molesta, celosa y muy, muy caliente.

Sobretodo celosa.

¿Cómo es posible?

— Soy una mujer madura —murmuro tomando el vaso desde la mesilla quizás con un poco más de fuerza y dándole un sorbo.

— ¿Y…?

Siento la sonrisa en su voz aun cuando no le he dado una mirada desde que pusiera _play _al reproductor de DVD. Sé que él sabe lo que me sucede. Me conoce tan malditamente bien que siento que lo odio.

Pero lo amo más.

Soy una mujer enamorada y no tengo solución. No pueden culparme por eso.

— Genial.

— ¿Sólo eso? ¿Genial?

— Vale —dejo el vaso sobre la mesilla otra vez y lanzo mis manos en el aire, queriendo dar ese dramatismo necesario a mis palabras — Estuvo espectacular, quiero decir ¿eso? — apunto hacia la pantalla, aún sin mirarlo—. Eso fue erótico, profesional. Mmm, bien, perfecto, impresionante. Wow — me encojo de hombros.

Indiferencia.

No engaño a nadie ¿verdad?

Debería entender su trabajo ¿no es así? Quiero decir, hago lo mismo que él. Yo, Isabella Swan, soy una actriz profesional con años de películas en el cuerpo y más de alguna escena caliente en la piel. Sé lo que eso significa y lo he sabido desde que me involucré con él. Entre nosotros existía esta especie de acuerdo mudo, no había lugar a sentimientos encontrados ni mucho menos celos.

Ambos somos personas grandes, comprometidas con nuestro trabajo.

Y yo, por primera vez desde que tenía el placer de llamarlo mío, estaba rompiendo con ello.

Sentía la sensación nauseabunda de celos burbujeando para salir del centro de mi cuerpo y avanzar hasta llegar a mi cabeza, reventándome el cerebro.  
>Porque recordaba su cuerpo desnudo siendo exhibido en la pantalla, moviéndose en sincronía con la figura pálida y excesivamente curva de su compañera. Emitiendo aquellos sonidos que sólo yo escuchaba en la intimidad, rozándola con todo eso que yo tenía a mi disposición y sobretodo pareciendo tan real, entregado, hipnotizado, de alguna manera poseído en tanto buscaba el clímax de algo que…<p>

No era ni por cerca real. Era ficción desde el primer segundo de duración de la escena.

— Mierda –susurro, comprendiendo de una vez en qué rayos había caído—. Dime una sola cosa –miro en su dirección, queriendo golpearlo por aquella expresión burlona que guarda su rostro. Y luego besarlo, como no.

Suelta una risa, levantándose del sofá y haciendo que con el movimiento mi cuerpo se moviera de un lado al otro en la posición en la que me encuentro. Pies sobre el cojín, rodillas flexionadas y pegadas al pecho.  
>Como siempre mis ojos caen hacia su trasero, siguiendo el movimiento hasta verlo desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.<p>

Es un imán.

Vuelve con una botella de cerveza en la mano y su boca curvándose en una sonrisa.

— Fue…— muerdo mi labio—. ¿Disfrutas esta clase de cosas?

— ¿A qué viene la pregunta? —alza las cejas.

— A tu magistral interpretación de hace un momento —enarco una de mis cejas de vuelta.

— ¡Entonces sí crees que es magistral!—alza un puño en el aire, gritando '¡sí!'. Dejando a flote su faceta de niño de cinco años.

Suelto un bufido, una risa. No puedo evitarlo, no con él actuando así.

— Responde— suspiro, tomando mi cabello y amarrándolo en una coleta alta.

— Sí –Se deja caer sobre el sillón y estira el cuerpo por completo dejando sus pies descansar en la mesilla enfrente y su espalda descansar hacia atrás. La botella de cerveza a su lado—. Me gusta mi trabajo y todo lo que tenga que hacer en él.

Bebe y me concentro en como su manzana de Adán se mueve cuando traga.

— Y además, es importante el desempeño de quienes trabajen conmigo –da otro sorbo largo a la botella—. Vicky lo hizo bastante bien.

— ¿_Vicky_? –apunto mi dedo hacia televisor— ¿La pelirroja? –asiente— ¿Crees que lo hizo bien? –sonríe, asintiendo otra vez. Miro la pantalla, la imagen congelada que muestra la expresión de su rostro, llena de placer. Sus cejas juntas, arrugadas y sus labios contraídos sobre sus dientes, haciéndolo parecer un jinete en la doma de un toro.

Debo decirlo. Es una imagen cómica. Y si lo ven desde mi punto de vista, éste es el mismo hombre con el que comparto mi cama y cuyas expresiones conozco como a la palma de mi mano. Verlas en pantalla, saber que millones de mujeres en el mundo _hiperventilarán_ con ellas...

El estómago me da un vuelco. Siento algo desprenderse, algo encenderse y comenzar a flotar entre nosotros. Y no es el broche de mi sostén –no estoy usando uno-, tampoco es el encendedor con el que una de sus manos ahora está jugando.

Siento una necesidad de probarme a mí misma, a esta nueva fase de mujer celosa. De liberar este lado infantil y caprichoso que ha salido a flote, darle en el gusto.

No pensar mucho, solamente actuar incluso sí la idea que está a punto de salir de mis labios es tan ridícula como el sentir celos de algo que no es nuevo para nosotros.

— Apuesto a que soy mucho mejor.

— ¿Mmm?

Señalo la pantalla con mi mentón. No pierdo más el tiempo y en tanto su rostro muestra sorpresa, esta muta a aquella expresión juguetona que conozco tan bien. Porque me acerco gateando sobre el cojín del sillón, hasta llegar a su lado. Y luego, me montó sobre sus caderas.

— Dije que, apuesto a que soy mucho mejor que ella. Te reto a hacer esa misma escena…conmigo.

— ¿Ahora? —asiento.

— Aquí.

— ¿Y qué gano? –inquiere, dejando que sus manos sigan descansando una a cada lado de nuestros cuerpos.

No le doy más respuestas, al menos no con palabras.

Aún sobre él, empiezo a quitarme la ropa. Descarto la camiseta blanca –suya- dejando libre mi torso desnudo y sonrío al ver como sus ojos recaen automáticamente en mis senos. Lame sus labios.

Nunca falla.

Sin apartarme mucho de él, me alzo sobre mis rodillas y comienzo a bajar los pantaloncillos de algodón que cubren mi pelvis. Lentamente, siguiendo hasta tenerlos cerca de mis rodillas.

Después de esto, un borrón de colores y formas pasa frente a mis ojos porque mi espalda está recostada contra el sofá y su cuerpo alzándose sobre el mío.

No me besa, no toca con firmeza mi cuerpo ni emite sonido alguno.

Sé que hemos entrado en _escena._

Sus yemas apenas rozan la piel más sensible de mi torso, recorren mis lados y terminan de bajar las pantaletas dejándolas a mis pies.  
>Recién entonces, deja un beso húmedo en uno de mis tobillos.<p>

Luego, se inclina sobre mí y hunde su lengua en mi boca. Es la mezcla deliciosa y jamás gastada de mordidas suaves y otras más fuertes en los labios del otro. Pequeñas lamidas en los bordes y suspiros exhalados con fuerza cuando el aire se hace poco.

Mis uñas descienden. Las yemas de mis dedos cosquillean sintiendo la piel suave de su abdomen, y la firmeza contra mis manos que están coladas bajo su camiseta.  
>Me muevo. Mi rostro, mis manos y mi boca. Bajo, lento; besando y acariciando todo lo que mis manos pueden y lo que mis ojos ven. Pero él no quiere eso, él quiere algo más.<br>Toma mi barbilla y me hace subir, mientras me mira directo a los ojos. Los suyos arden, en esa mezcla de verde y azul que hipnotiza y que hace temblar.  
>Me alzo, sentándome nuevamente y llego a su altura. Siento como sus manos descienden a mis caderas y luego a mis muslos. La piel me arde mientras la temperatura sube.<p>

Entonces, haciendo presión vuelve a dejarme a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Y lo siento, duro, firme y preparado para todo.

Mi mano se eleva a su cara y acaricio sus labios. Él repite mi acción, mientras yo abro la boca y dejo a su dedo entrar en ella.  
>Y mi lengua sale, presa de una acción involuntaria. Recorre la finura de su dedo mientras mi mente evoca recuerdos de otros lugares de su cuerpo. No es extraño, no es vulgar… es caliente y erótico.<br>Sus ojos se oscurecen y su mirada felina me abraza. Retira su dedo lentamente, como si le doliera hacerlo y con cuidado me acerca hasta él.  
>Ahora es su lengua la que trabaja. Pero no en mis dedos, no en mi cuerpo; es en mi boca que se una con la suya, es su aliento entrando en mí, es su lengua jugando con la mía en una danza sin fin. Mientras sus dedos se mueven ahí, muy abajo en mi cuerpo.<p>

Húmedo.

Y la ropa cae, las costuras de sus prendas y la ropa interior emiten aquel sonido –crujido débil- que indica que están por romperse al ser jaladas con fuerza; la temperatura sube mientras sus dedos tocan, avarientos de sentir más y más piel. Y los míos no se quedan atrás, tirando de los mechones de cabello, arañando la espalda firme y los músculos de sus brazos.  
>Mi piel transpira y siento el cabello pegado en la frente, mientras veo como el suyo se oscurece por lo mismo. Es sudor, el olor a sexo ya se siente en la atmósfera.<br>Y me mira. Me toma de la cara y con urgencia dice.

— Date la vuelta. Ahora.

Y son esas palabras, dichas con voz oscura y fuerte, con un tono bajo propio de la excitación del momento, la que hace que mi mundo sucumba. La excitación aumente y la emoción se desborde.  
>Las barreras del libido caen ante aquello que ya conozco. A lo que tantas veces he experimentado y aún no me canso de tener. Ante eso que ni mil escenas excelentemente realizadas pueden compararse.<p>

A su pecho rozando mi espalda, cubriéndome mientras sus manos lo hacen con mis senos y descienden por mi vientre hasta llegar a mis caderas. Y planta un beso corto en mi columna.  
>Con una de sus rodillas abre un poco más las mías e insta a que alce más mi trasero, porque quiere verme. Quiere ver como su cuerpo entra en el mío y lo envuelvo. Porque me necesita dispuesta, entregada y vulnerable –confiada- en la posición en que están mis manos sobre la sábana blanca de la cama. El género apretado entre mis dedos. Y el placer fluyendo con más rapidez en mis venas, alzándose bruscamente al sentir como poco a poco entra en mí.<p>

Y gime, ronco y fuerte, enterrándose hasta el fondo, hasta dejar su pelvis pegada a la mía. También gimo, suspiro, le pido que lo haga.

Que se mueva, que no sea lento ni suave. Que me tome como sus instintos se lo ordenan, como los míos lo desean.  
>Y él cumple, cumple, cumple y como siempre me da lo que le pido y más.<p>

Se mueve con precisión, sin dejar pasar un segundo sin que su piel golpee la mía. Cierro los ojos, sintiéndolo a él, en todos lados. A mi alrededor -en sus manos- atrás, en su cuerpo encontrándome. Dentro, en el roce delicioso que crea contra las paredes de mi sexo.

Y sigue, entra una y otra vez.

— Sí …-susurra, con la voz entrecortada e interrumpida por el sonido de nuestras pieles—. Esto es bueno, es tan, tan bueno.

— Oh, Dios…-gimo al sentir como su ritmo aumenta, como crece en mi interior y uno de sus dedos me presiona ahí. Sobrestimulando y logrando que lo apriete, que lo absorba y que lo lleve conmigo al orgasmo.

Su pecho humedecido se desliza por mi espalda hasta cubrirme casi por completo, haciendo que mi cuerpo ceda y caiga sobre la cama. Él sobre mí, aplastándome en el proceso.

Reímos, lo empujo quitándomelo de encima y dándome la vuelta. Volteando mi rostro hasta observar el suyo, apoyado en su antebrazo sobre la almohada.

Su mirada sigue teniendo ese poder para desarmarme, hacer que la respiración se me corte un segundo.

— Entonces sí fue una actuación convincente-jadea y ríe al recibir mi puño sobre su hombro.

— Estoy segura de que lo hice mucho mejor que ella.

Reímos, soltando suspiros entrecortados, buscando controlar nuestras respiraciones luego del…movimiento.

— Primero: lo que viste no fue real, fue actuación y mi pene estaba desagradablemente aplastado por ropa interior con el propósito de evitar contacto directo. Fue algo tan impersonal como pararme tras ella, poner mis manos en sus caderas y fingir que estaba llevándola al infierno por detrás — Río con fuerza, no pudiendo evitar imaginar la misma escena de la película esta vez mucho más cómica. La pelirroja con la cabeza en llamas era una imagen ridícula —. Segundo: fingir celos no es lo tuyo –entrecierro los ojos en su dirección y le ofrezco con cariño mi dedo medio, terminando por sonreírle de igual forma. Porque sé que tiene razón—. Tercero –se acerca un poco más a mí, jugando con el cabello que descansa sobre mi hombro. Besa el mismo, dos veces—. Eres la mejor –mordisco, gemido de mi parte —La única…

Nunca pudo completar la frase. Su espalda encontró el colchón, sus ojos me observaron traviesos y esta vez sobre él, yo fui quien tomó las riendas.

.

.

.

Eh, hola :-) Si llegaron a la **Nota** es porque soportaron leer nuestros disparates o les gustó la historia. En ambos casos, los comentarios se agradecen. Son como dejar a Edward hacerte cosas ricas...  
>Bueno, eso es mucho mejor, obvio xD Pero son súper bienvenidos en esta nuestra primera -corta- incursión en el trabajo en equipo :D<br>Así, si también a alguna le pareció no sé, digamos... "conocido" algo durante el relato, bueno...¡compártanlo con nosotras! Jajá.  
>Esperamos les haya gustado y si les interesa leer algunas cosas nuevas que estamos preparando, no duden en poner este perfil en <em>Alerta de Autor ;-)<em>

Muchas gracias por leer.

Kaprii y Kote ~ Las ovejas de Hayley.


End file.
